1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative lens cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative lens cover for a high impact application, such as an automotive instrument cluster, having functional and/or decorative graphics molded therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High impact instrument clusters are currently popular because of their high contrast, bright lighting. However, in the “off” mode, when the lights are not powered, the instrument cluster appears completely black. This is because the lens is typically smoked, and all of the graphics are printed on the back applique. In order to add depth and styling options to such instrument clusters, lenses have been developed wherein decorations or graphics are attached on a surface of the lens. This requires heat staking, ultrasonic welding, or other means of fastening, which adds to assembly complexity, part count, and ultimately to the cost of production.
Therefore, there is a need for a one-piece lens which includes decoration or graphics that are molded within the lens to provide visible graphics when the lights of the instrument cluster are not on.